


The Demon at my Door

by luciferedpotatoes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, MC also has big boobs in this one, MC is Plus Size, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex, female main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferedpotatoes/pseuds/luciferedpotatoes
Summary: MC has an afternoon to herself and picks up a copy of Devil Style with Mammon on the cover, hoping to finally ogle her crush in peace. He catches her with it.This is inspired by the daily chat "Demon at my Door" from the game and includes some text directly from that chat. The rest, as always, is from my nasty lil mind.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	The Demon at my Door

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mammon very much, this is very fluffy. Also, please note that MC here is AFAB, she/her pronouns, and plus-sized. She also explicitly has big boobs in this one. I'm probably always going to write plus-sized MCs, but I hope to leave it more open-ended in my future work, but idk. Fellow big-titty demon lovers, this one is for you. I am still very new to this, so constructive feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh yeah, I use the word fuck a lot, so . . . sorry if that bugs you.

She ran through the halls of the House of Lamentation until she reached her room. She snapped the door shut behind her, trying to catch her breath.  _ Fucking Mammon. _ She should have been more careful, sure, but it was easier to blame him. It all started a few days ago, when her DDD intercepted a chat from Asmo, showing Levi and Satan the latest issue of  _ Devil Style _ , with Mammon on the cover. 

She knew, of course, that Mammon was a model. She’d even managed to get a copy of  _ Zoolander  _ to show him so that he would get her jokes when she ribbed him about it. But after knowing Mammon for a few months, it was still hard for her to picture. Mammon was beautiful to look at - tall and well built, with golden-brown skin, a halo of white hair, and eyes like a sunrise on the ocean - she thought, privately, that he was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. But he was a boisterous, clumsy, loud mess most of the time, so animated you barely got time to get a good look at him. Since meeting him, she had been hunting for those moments of stillness, trying to find a way to really drink in the sight of him without him noticing. Mammon was cocky enough as it was, she would never let him catch her looking. When she heard about the spread in  _ Devil Style,  _ she figured she finally had a chance. If she could get her hands on a copy, she could look at Mammon all she wanted - and the photographed version of the Avatar of Greed would sit still, be quiet, and wouldn’t notice her staring.

But the real Mammon was always  _ around.  _ He complained about his role as her protector on a daily basis, but he spent a lot more time with her than was necessary. When she first arrived, he only hung around when he had to - on the way to RAD, between classes, when she went out to explore. After only a few days, things started to change. She’d head to her room after dinner, and he would already be waiting, stretched out on her couch with a movie to watch, or homework to do, or some other gossamer-thin excuse for spending the next few hours with her. She was amazed by how quickly she got used to his near-constant presence. In no time, she could focus on her reading while Mammon yammered on in the background, bragging about his latest gambling win, complaining about his brothers, choosing music, and insisting she stop and listen to his favorite part of almost every song. She hadn’t had a boring day, a boring moment, since she met Mammon. And she loved that. Being the only non-sorcerer human in the entire Devildom should have been a lonely experience, but he hadn’t given her the chance to be lonely. She was grateful for that, most of the time, but she had been longing for some time to herself.

Today, she had an opportunity. The brothers had been summoned to an emergency student council meeting regarding some new rules that needed to be written and enforced, and Lucifer had asked her to pick up a few things at the store while they were gone. By now, most of the Devildom knew who she was, and who her housemates were, so lower demons didn’t dare bother her in public. She felt comfortable going on an errand alone and was excited to have a few hours of solitude at home.

She rushed off to the store, gathering all of the items on the list carefully before approaching the rack of magazines by the register. With extreme casualness, she plucked a copy of  _ Devil Style  _ from the rack and tossed it into the basket without looking at it too long. She made small talk with the demon at the cashier station and headed back to the House of Lamentation, an overstuffed grocery bag bundled in her arms. 

Coming home to a quiet house, she unloaded the items in the kitchen, singing to herself as she worked. She had always enjoyed her own company, and getting a chance to dance around the kitchen without an audience lifted her spirits more than she could have imagined. When she reached the bottom of the bag, she saw the copy of  _ Devil Style  _ waiting for her. She picked it up, about to flip through it, but she suddenly felt exposed. She wasn’t sure when the boys would be home, and she couldn’t let any of them catch her with it - especially Mammon - so she decided to head straight to her room. Holding the magazine in her hands, she crossed the common room towards the corridor. To her horror, Mammon was standing there, shrugging out of his uniform jacket and loosening his tie. They made eye contact, his face brightening upon seeing her, then his eyes traveled to the magazine in her hands.

_ Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!  _

Mammon had seen what she was holding. He could hardly believe it, but he had seen it. He hadn’t been able to focus on the stupid student council meeting. What the Hell was Lucifer thinking, leaving  _ his  _ human alone for so long? And sending her out  _ shopping _ ? Unsupervised? Didn’t he know how fragile humans are? The lowest, lamest little demons could take a bite out of her, and then where would they be? Diavolo would be all upset and Lucifer would get all mad and string Mammon up for a whole year, probably. How was he supposed to make any money if he was hangin’ from the ceiling?! He couldn’t let that happen.  _ Somebody _ needed to go find her, and quick.

He  _ tried  _ to explain this to Lucifer when he told Mammon to stop fidgeting and pay attention. Lucifer didn’t seem to buy it, but luckily Diavolo had some sense. He dismissed Mammon with a chuckle, telling him to attend to his guardian duties, and Mammon could practically feel his older brother glaring at his back as he beat a hasty retreat. He knew once his brothers got home, he’d never hear the end of it. It didn’t matter to him, if it wasn’t this, they’d find somethin’ else to hassle him about. 

But all thoughts of his brothers had disappeared as soon as he got home. He had wandered into the common room, hoping to find her there, safe and whole and waiting for him. And there she was, her uniform jacket open, her shoes off, her expression dreamy and unfocused. She was humming some human song to herself and holding a slim volume close to her chest. She was so damn beautiful like this, and he was so relieved to find her safe at home. He felt himself take a deep breath, ready to call out her name, when she saw him and froze for a brief second, her eyes widening. He saw her grip tighten on whatever book she was holding, and he was surprised to find his own face staring out at him from between her arms. It was HIS MAGAZINE! She had bought a copy!! Before his brain, his heart, and his body could formulate a reaction, she had broken into a run. He heard her footsteps going down the corridor and the slamming of her bedroom door, and as much as he wanted to follow her, he needed to get himself together first. 

Mammon was proud of this photospread, and all week he had been trying to figure out a way to get her to see it. He considered leaving a copy or two around the house, but that could backfire too easily. He’d already gotten a million texts from Asmo he’d rather forget, no way he would let the rest of his brothers just stumble upon them. He couldn’t leave a copy in her room or her bag, she would know it was him, and how embarrassing would that be?? He wanted her to see a different side of him, to realize that the obnoxious demon who practically lived in her room was also a sexy and sophisticated man, but he couldn’t imagine how to get there without humiliating himself. He never dared dream that she’d buy herself a copy, that he’d find her home alone, clutching it to her chest like it was a precious secret. It made him so damn happy. Too damn happy. He needed to be careful. Tossing his jacket and tie aside, he got out his DDD.

She threw off her uniform jacket and flopped face-first on the bed, cursing herself. Knowing Mammon, he wasn’t gonna let this slide, and she didn’t think she could convince him she had a copy of  _ Devil Style  _ for any reason other than ogling him. She wasn’t a very good liar as it was, but she was especially bad when she was embarrassed. She lifted her head. She had landed right next to the magazine. She took a moment to admire the cover. Mammon was looking directly into the camera, an intense and seductive expression on his face. A sweater was bunched up on his arms as if he was in the middle of pulling it on . . . Or  _ taking it off.  _ She felt her face flush, desire beginning to pool in her lower abdomen at the thought. She rolled onto her back and sighed, trying to suppress her annoyingly vivid imagination. “Stupid sexy Mammon,” she mumbled under her breath, reaching for her DDD, which was buzzing over and over.

Mammon: Hey!

Mammon: Why ya runnin’ BUDDY?!

Mammon: All we did was look at each other for a hot second and you went scurryin’ away to your room like a frightened dog.

Mammon: You’ve got a lotta nerve tryin’ to hide something from someone like me.

She sighed to herself, trying to decide how cool she should play it. Teasing Mammon was the only way to save face at this point. “I was trying to get your attention.” She typed, smiling at the immediacy of his reply. He asked about the magazine. She sent a dumb sticker. She heard the floor creak outside her door, saw his shadow block out the light in the crack under the door. She expected him to just burst in like usual, but instead, he stopped there, tapping out more texts. This sudden boundary made the whole interaction feel more charged, more important somehow. She stood up from the bed, approaching the door. She glanced at her still buzzing DDD. She caught the tail end of several chats.

Mammon: But who cares about my face? I wanna see yours while you’re reading that magazine.

Mammon: Ya know, just a peek!

Mammon: So help me out by opening the door, just a little?

It was an unusually vulnerable request from Mammon, and she felt her heart flutter a little as a smile flew unbidden to her face. 

“Hang on a sec,” she said out loud to the door.

The demon on the other side growled a little, his voice pouty.

“But I caaaaaaaaaaan’t! Open up already!”

“Patience is a virtue, Mammon.” She said, her voice teasing as she took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror. 

“I’m a fuckin’ demon, I don’t have very many of those,” Mammon grumbled, but he didn’t make a move for the doorknob. 

She chuckled but didn’t answer. He hadn’t let her get a full five minutes to herself at home, so she was content to let him wait a few seconds more. She felt hot and oddly nervous. She removed her tie, unbuttoning a couple of buttons on her RAD uniform shirt. That was better. She was full-figured, with generous curves from head to toe. Ordinarily, she rarely wore button-up shirts - they never fit right over her bust - and she never wore them buttoned all the way. But Devildom tailors were better than what she could afford back home, and she drew enough attention to herself by simply existing, so she didn’t feel comfortable taking liberties with the RAD uniform. She made eye contact with herself in the mirror.  _ This isn’t that big a deal, stop being so weird.  _ She huffed, squaring her shoulders and lifting her head before opening the door.

Mammon thought if she had made him wait any longer he was going to rip the door off its hinges. Who the hell did she think she was anyway, making the Great Mammon wait out in the hallway like this? He ran his fingertips lightly over the wooden door, knowing that for all his bluster, he would wait for her as long as she saw fit. He wouldn’t wait  _ patiently _ , but he would wait. 

All at once, the door was open and he was looking down into her face, her scent filling his nostrils. He quickly dropped his hands to his sides. She was smiling up at him, her skin glowing with a light flush. She had removed her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt enough that her ample cleavage was easily visible. She looked so soft, so lovely, so  _ human _ . Like nothing and no one else he knew. He took a half-step back, crossing his arms. 

“‘Bout time,” he heard himself say. For once, he was grateful for the way his mouth jumped to defend him before his brain could catch up. He was keyed up, feeling like a coiled spring. She rolled her eyes and stepped backward into her room, giving him room to enter. He steadied his breath and walked past her, his right arm accidentally brushing against her body. He felt his cheeks grow hot, but he said nothing, casually running his fingers through his hair as he crossed the room with determination, settling on his favorite spot in the corner of the couch. He kicked his shoes off and sat with his legs spread, one hanging off the couch and one stretched out on the cushions, his arms draped lazily over the couch back and arm. He shook his head.  _ Stupid sexy human. _

She shut the door behind him, fascinated. The energy radiating off of Mammon was intense. He didn’t look any different than usual, but the air around him seemed to crackle with electricity. It was unlike him, and she was a little worried.

“What’re you all worked up about?” She asked as she picked up the magazine and headed over to the couch. She sat in her usual spot on the opposite end of the couch, cross-legged and facing Mammon, with a pillow in her lap. 

“I’m not worked up! I just hate waitin’,” he said, his eyes downcast. “I had to leave the meeting to look after ya, and then you run away from me, and keep me out in the hallway forever. You’re such a pain in my ass.”

She felt a twinge of annoyance. 

“ _ I’m  _ a pain in  _ your  _ ass?! I made it to the store and back  _ just fine _ ,” she snapped. “I’m not as helpless as you think. If you were worried, you could have just called. You just can’t let me have a  _ fucking minute  _ to myself!” 

His eyes snapped up, meeting hers. His gaze was intense, searching, like he was trying to determine whether her words should hurt him or not. His mouth was slightly open, ready to form a response, but he caught sight of the magazine, and a slow, smug grin spread across his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sugar, did ya need some time  _ alone _ with that magazine?” He asked, leaning towards her, his voice dangerously low. 

She clutched the pillow closer to her body, feeling her face redden. “I-It’s not like that, Mammon.” 

“Then what is it like?” He almost purred.

She didn’t like the predatory gleam in his eye. She figured the only way forward was the truth. 

“I like looking at you, Mammon. We spend a lot of time together, but you’re - always moving, always talking, never . . . Still. I just . . . wanted to look at you, even when you aren’t around. Without bothering you, you know?” 

He was quiet, watching her, his smug smile receding as a blush blossomed on his cheeks. She couldn’t seem to stop talking now that she had started. 

“I didn’t want you to know because . . . well, I see the way other demons look at you sometimes. You’re not just a piece of meat to me. I didn’t want you to think I felt that way about you. I think you’re really great, Mammon, you’re like - I don’t know, a force of nature. There’s no one else like you. I just . . . wanted a piece of you that I could hold onto. That’s all. Ugh . . .”

She trailed off, closing her mouth, avoiding his gaze. She felt like an idiot, she’d said way more than she meant to. She heard him chuckle softly and finally met his eyes.

“I have a lot to teach ya,” he said. “You’re not nearly greedy enough.”

He fixed her with a smoldering stare. “You can have a lot more of me than a few lousy pictures.” 

She smiled back, feeling emboldened. She pushed the pillow and magazine aside, slowly beginning to crawl towards him. 

“Is that so?” She asked, her voice low. 

Mammon straightened up, not daring to make any sudden moves. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he spooked her somehow. He’d never forgive himself if he fucked this up. She was so close now, he could feel her breath on his face. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, gently running her fingers along his cheeks, down the bridge of his nose, over his lips, and along his jawline. She smiled at him for a short moment before crashing her lips into his, kissing him with a hunger that took him by surprise. He stiffened for a second, then melted into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her chest to his. Both of them let out small moans at the contact, which made her giggle as she broke away to catch her breath. 

The sound suffused him with warmth, unleashing him. He began kissing every part of her he could reach, running his tongue over her ear, planting kisses along her jawline, nipping at her bottom lip before exploring her mouth with his tongue again. She was overwhelmed, his hands were  _ everywhere _ , running along her curves, squeezing her bare thighs at the edge of her skirt, rubbing gentle circles on her hips, drifting up and down her spine. He moved quickly - as if he were trying to memorize as much of her as he could while he had the chance. She ran one hand through his hair, which was even softer than she had imagined, while the other ran along his side, the muscles expanding and contracting as he took quick, shallow breaths. 

Needing to come up for air, she tugged his hair a little, pulling him off of her and causing a low growl to rumble in his chest. She planted her hands on his chest, pushing herself away from him a little. His hands stayed possessively on her hips, indicating he didn’t plan on letting her go anytime soon. 

He was mesmerized by the sight of her, her hair messed up, her face flushed and blotchy, her lips puffy from his kisses. Her clothes were askew, her breasts heaving with her quickened breath. Her eyes glittered and she grinned up at him. She looked so  _ happy _ . He couldn’t believe it. 

“My treasure,” he heard himself say the words that had been running through his mind for weeks. She gasped a little, sliding her hands along his chest, fingering the base of his throat. He gulped, stammering a bit. 

“I-I want you. I want you to be mine. But I -“ he moved one hand to her cheek, distracted by the way she leaned into his touch. “I’m good at getting what I want. I don’t want to trick ya or - or  _ scare _ ya. I just want ya to want me, too. But if you d-don’t, we gotta stop.”

“Oh,  _ Mammon.  _ I am already yours,” she whispered. “I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. I - oof!”

Mammon had practically pounced on her, all that coiled-up tension finally snapping under her words. His mouth covered hers, his nimble fingers unbuttoning her shirt with ease as soon as she landed with her back on the couch cushions. He sat up, straddling her. His hands were hot against her bared flesh, running his palms over her soft stomach, moving up to her breasts, squeezing them through her lace bra. She moaned, wriggling beneath him. She reached out, her fingers grasping the open collar of his shirt. She pulled, effectively tearing off a couple of buttons. He growled appreciatively before tugging his shirt off his body, his sapphire-gold eyes never leaving hers. She was dazzled for a moment. He was  _ perfect _ , his golden-brown skin practically glowing from the light flush that had spread across his chest. He was well-muscled, not bulky, but she could tell he dedicated some time to that six-pack. She braced herself up on her elbows, and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up to him. She explored his bare back with her hands, licking and sucking his neck while he worked at the clasp on her bra. 

His skin was warm, almost hot, under her hands. She was amazed by how soft his skin was, mesmerized by the feel of his muscles moving beneath her palm. None of this felt real if she stopped to think, so she resolved to stop thinking. Her bra finally undone, she pulled away just enough to pull it the rest of the way off of her, her breasts springing free with a bounce. Mammon wasted no time, his mouth immediately moving to the newly exposed flesh, licking and teasing a hardened nipple before sucking until she gasped and moaned his name. Another growl rumbled in his chest, and she noted that he liked the sound of his own name. He pulled his mouth off her nipple with a loud smack and slid a hand up her body, stopping at the spot between her breasts, feeling her heart hammering under his palm. 

“My treasure,” he murmured almost reverently before lowering his mouth to her second nipple.

“Yours, Mammon,” she gasped. She felt him smile against her skin. “All yours.”

“Damn fuckin’ right ya are,” he said, lowering her back onto the cushions, kissing down her body, his hands tugging at her panties. He lifted up her skirt, his head disappearing under the fabric as he began planting kisses on her pillowy thighs.

“Let me take it off, Mammon.” His head popped up, his eyes quizzical. “I like to look at you.” He smirked and ripped the skirt off her body in one quick motion.

She pulled herself up, resting her back against the arm of the couch while Mammon busied himself with pulling her panties the rest of the way down her legs, his breath hot on her skin. Once she shook them off her ankles, she spread her legs, watching him. He grinned at her wickedly, his eyes glittering before diving back into her lap, sucking the skin on her inner thighs, leaving a wet trail of love bites in his wake. The sight of Mammon’s face nestled between her thighs was almost too much, she felt like she was on fire. She moved her hand to touch herself, but he gently caught her wrist, stopping her. 

“Did ya think I was going let you feel how wet ya are before I do?” 

A soft whine escaped her lips, and he laughed. 

“Aw, treasure, have I kept you waiting too long?” He leaned forward, his lips by her ear. “Now that I have you, I want to explore every inch of you. Can ya blame me?”

She laughed a bit, removing her wrist from his grasp and pulling his hand towards her sex. “I’m not going anywhere, Mammon. There’s time for exploration later, as much as you want. But right  _ now,”  _ his fingers reached her folds and he moaned loudly, feeling how wet she was. “I need you to claim me, to show me who I belong to.”

His lips crashed against hers as he plunged his fingers into her tight hole, circling her clit with his thumb, drinking in her moans. She reached for him, caressing the skin above the edge of his waistband before unbuttoning and unzipping the front of his pants. She reached in, moaning when she discovered how hard he was. His fingers curled inside of her as she tugged his boxers down, freeing his cock. She broke their kiss, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, and pumping his shaft with her other hand. She looked into his eyes, watching his face. He moaned loudly, but the pace of his fingers inside her didn’t let up. She felt her orgasm building and loosened her grip on his cock, crying out “F-fuck, Mam-Mammonnnnnnn!” as the wave of pleasure crashed over her. 

He brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them clean. She saw the smug smile beginning to form again and squeezed his cock, earning a surprised “Fuck!” From his lips. She smiled, caressing his length, his skin soft as velvet and hot under her touch. Mammon was still, his eyes on hers, his breath ragged. She quickened her pace, her grip tightening gradually. He moaned, “Treasure . . .” 

“Yes, Mammon?” she asked, keeping her pace. 

“C-Cool it, will ya?” he rasped, “I’m pretty worked up, here.” She slowed down. 

“What do you want, babe?” She asked. “Let your treasure take care of you.” 

He touched his forehead to hers, his voice a low growl. “Many things, but let’s keep it simple: I wanna fuck you into that mattress, to start.”

She felt herself flush. He guided her hands up to his shoulders. “Hold on to me, sugar. I got ya”

He cupped her ass, pulling her to him as he stood, lifting her with no effort. She gasped. She’d never been picked up by a lover before. She could definitely get used to this. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the tip of his hard cock brushing against her slit, eliciting a groan from Mammon. She ran the flat of her tongue up the side of his neck, sucking and nibbling the sensitive spot above the collarbone. He carried her to her bed, gently dropping her on the mattress and hurriedly removing his pants and boxers from his body. 

Standing before her, she couldn’t believe how beautiful he was.  _ All _ of his hair was white, which shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but felt like a revelation. His skin glistened as if he were gilded. His cock was big and girthy, standing erect for her. The gold in his eyes glittered as if creating their own light. “Getting a good look, treasure?”

She chuckled. “Will you shut up and get over here already?” He climbed on top of her with a laugh, taking her hands in his, pinning her down. He pushed her legs apart with his knees, his heavy member pressing against her apex. His face hovered closely over hers, their breaths mingling. The smell of his skin was all around her, the heat radiating off his body warmed her to the core. 

“Are ya ready for me, treasure?” he asked, his eyes gentle. 

She wrapped her legs around him in response, “Mammon, I have been waiting for you. Make me yours.” 

He eased his way into her, his moans filling the room. “You feel so fucking good,” he whispered, pulling himself almost all the way out of her before thrusting deep, “it’s like you were  _ made  _ for me. Made to be  _ mine _ .” 

Their bodies were so close that when he spoke, she felt the rumble in his chest and his breath in her ear. He was all over her, in a literal sense. She was completely entranced by his face, his sounds, the way he filled her. 

“Mammon,” she rasped with pleasure.

He didn’t think he could ever get enough of her, ever hear his name on her lips enough. Her body was so generous and soft, her breasts jiggling against him with each thrust. He wished this could last forever. Her closeness felt right, her embrace felt more like home than heaven or hell ever had. He could tell by her face that she was getting close now, her walls spasming around him. She laughed a little as her orgasm built, smiling at him like he’d invented fucking himself. Mammon knew, at that moment, he was addicted. 

He thrust into her quicker, harder, his pace becoming frenzied. He felt her clench around him as she found her release, and knew he wasn’t far behind. Mammon’s lips moved to the side of her neck, sucking until he knew a single bruise would form, marking her as his. His teeth scraped against her as he cried out, growling as his hot cum spilled into her. He stayed buried inside her for a moment, kissing her face and whispering sweet words. 

She watched, dazed as he pulled out of her and lay beside her. She . . . Had not expected this. Had not expected him to be interested in the first place, much less so  _ intimate _ . She thought one day she might get a chance to hook up with Mammon, but he had just _made love_ to her. She sat up, struggling to get to her feet, padding to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

“Treasure? Do ya need me?”

She smiled back at him. He was gazing at her with such naked adoration it made her blush all over again, despite everything.

“I’ll only be a minute. Just . . . stay in bed.” 

“No problem,” he practically purred. “Hurry back, I’m just gettin’ started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the Obey Me fandom for having so much great work out there! Reading a ton of fic has really inspired me, and I am having so much fun.


End file.
